Deams of Me
by raysweetie
Summary: Murdock takes a young lady out on the town


Dream Of Me "For as dreams come true. Then someday I will have you."  
  
by Susie Owens   
  
Rated G   
  
Warning: It is safe   
  
Summary: Murdock takes Beth out .   
  
Disclaimers: Don't own the ATeam. Beth is mine at least I think   
  
Comment: Yes Please   
  
Author Notes: My story in honor of the Murdock week I also want to thank both Jenny and Adalia for beta reading and their suggests  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
"Dream of me. For as dreams come true. Then someday I will have you."   
  
Copyright Susie Owens 2001  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Murdock stood in front of the mirror, admiring himself. He was dressed in a white suit with a red ruffled shirt and a blue necktie. He didn't turn around, but still spoke to his best friend Templeton Peck.   
  
"How do I look, Face?"   
  
"Like you just stepped out of Saturday Night Fever."   
  
Murdock turned around and started dancing, at the same time singing, "Staying alive, staying alive."   
  
Face laughed at him and then smiled. "Hey, where are you taking Beth tonight?"   
  
Murdock sat down on the bed and put on his black suede boots, which Face had gotten for him. "I'm taking her to The Jumpin' Jack Flash."   
  
Face shook his head. "Murdock, You're taking Beth to a disco?"   
  
Murdock got up, walked over to the closet, and took out his jacket. "Yeah sure. That's where we met."   
  
"I know, but it's so noisy. Why don't you take her someplace romantic?"   
  
"What? Someplace like Chez Pierre?"   
  
"Yeah, someplace like that. Murdock, girls love to be romantic."  
  
They don't want to be trying to hear you over loud and noisy music."   
  
"But Beth loves disco, Face."   
  
Face picked up the phone. "Believe me Murdock, she will love this better." Face then spoke into the telephone.  
  
"I would like to reserve a table for two for 7 P.M. Yes, and could I have the table by the window overlooking the valley. Oh that will be fine. Mr. HM Murdock. Thank you and have a great day."   
  
Face turned back to Murdock . "Okay, it's done." Then Face shook his head.   
  
Murdock noticed the shake of Face's head. "What is wrong now?"   
  
"That suit is okay for the disco, but not for Chez Pierre." Face walked over to Murdock's closet and started to go though it. "Aha, just what I was looking for. I was hoping you still had it."   
  
Face took out a tailor made tan suede suit. Murdock moaned. "Face, I hated that suit. It makes me itch."  
  
Face walked over and held it up against Murdock. "It looks nice on you Murdock, and you can wear it for one evening."   
  
Murdock sighed as he took the suit and went in the bathroom to change. Soon he came out, trying his best not to scratch.   
  
Face walked over to him. "Here, let me fix your hair." Without waiting for Murdock to reply, Face started to comb Murdock's hair.   
  
Murdock only sighed. Soon Face was done.   
  
"You look really nice Murdock. Beth won't believe her eyes."   
  
"Thanks Face. Can I go now?"   
  
Face stared at Murdock's jacket. "You're not wearing that? Right?"   
  
"Well I had planned to, yes."   
  
Face stood there with his eyes almost popping out of his head. There no way on earth Murdock was going to wear that jacket, not if he could help it.   
  
"Not in that suit, you're not. Don't you have any other jacket you can wear?"   
  
"No. Face I am wearing my jacket. I let you change the place I was going to take Beth. I let you change my clothes. But I draw the line with my jacket, besides Beth likes my jacket. So there."   
  
"Okay Murdock. I was only trying to help. But if you don't want my help fine. I'll see you later."   
  
Face grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. Murdock sighed again. "Face, don't leave like that. I do appreciate your help but..."   
  
"I'm taking over right?"   
  
"Yeah you are Face. Beth and I met at the Jumpin' Jack Flash and this will be our one month anniversary and I really want to take her there. Can you understand?"   
  
"Yeah I guess I can. I am [I'm] sorry Murdock. I'll cancel Chez Pierre."   
  
"Thanks Face."   
  
Face nodded his head. "Well you better change. Beth is waiting." Face tossed his keys at Murdock. "You have a great time Murdock."   
  
Murdock caught the keys. "Thanks Face, we will."   
  
Face nodded and left. Murdock walked back into the bathroom and changed into what he had on before. Then he walked out of his room and down to the front desk, where Face was waiting to sign him out. At the 'Vette Face said goodbye and hailed a taxi. Murdock ran over to him. "Face let me drop you off, it's on my way."   
  
"That's okay Murdock, I'll take the taxi."   
  
"Come on Face, I'll drop you off. " Face nodded and got into his car as Murdock got in to drive him to his latest scammed apartment.   
  
******  
  
Beth Cummingham was putting on the last part of her makeup. Her best friend Suzanna Zuchize was watching her. "So where 's Murdock taking you tonight?"   
  
"To the Jumping Jack Flash. How do I look Sue?"   
  
"Oh girl friend, you will knock Murdock's socks off."   
  
Beth giggled and smiled at Suzanna. "You sure?"   
  
Suzanna walked over to Beth and placed an arm around her shoulders, both of them looking into the mirror. "If he doesn't, he's blind as a bat."   
  
"Thanks Sue." Beth looked at her watch. It was 6:30. "Oh my, I better get down to the lobby and wait for Murdock."   
  
Suzanna grabbed Beth. "Oh no you don't, girl friend. Murdock can come and get you."   
  
"But Sue, I said I would meet him."   
  
Suzanna smiled. "Sit. He will come. Trust me. I know men."   
  
Beth just shook her head and sat down to wait. Suddenly her door bell rang. Suzanna smiled. "See? What did I tell you?"   
  
Beth stood up. She knew Suzanna didn't want an answer to that question, but just as she started towards the door, Suzanna got in front of her. "Beth! Don't let him know you're ready."   
  
Beth looked at her best friend, confused. "But I am ready, I've been ready for an hour now."   
  
"I know, but men are expected to wait." Suzanna pushed Beth into her bedroom. "Now stay in there till I call you."   
  
Beth shook her head as Suzanna closed the bedroom door and then walked over to answer the front door. Murdock was standing there, holding a box of candy and a dozen roses. Suzanna smiled and pulled him in.   
  
"Hey. Beth isn't quite ready yet. Why don't you come and sit down?"   
  
Murdock nodded his head at Suzanna. "Thanks."   
  
Suzanna smiled and took him over to the sofa. "Can I get you a drink or anything?"   
  
Murdock shook his head, "No, thank you."   
  
Suzanna smiled and sat down beside Murdock and placed her arm around the back of his neck, making Murdock nervous. "So you're taking Beth to the Jumping Jack Flash."   
  
Murdock stared at her. "Uh yeah that's my plan."   
  
Suzanna stood up. "Man, that's too bad. Beth hates that place."   
  
Murdock looked surprised. "But that's where we met."  
  
Suzanna moved up closer to Murdock, "I know. I was there, too. But Beth was only there because I asked her to come with me."   
  
"Oh but what does she like?"   
  
"The track. Beth just loves the track."   
  
"The track, huh? Well, I will take her there instead." Murdock smiled at Suzanna.   
  
"Take me where instead?" Asked Beth as she came out of the bedroom.  
  
"Oh, Suzanna wants me to take you to the track instead of Jumpin' Jack Flash." replied Murdock.   
  
Beth walked over to Murdock and kissed him, full on the lips. "You can take me any place you want Murdock, as long as we are together." Beth picked up her purse. "Don't wait up for me, Suzanna."   
  
Suzanna watched as Murdock and Beth started to leave.  
  
Murdock stopped and wrote down something on the pad. "This is my friend's number, give him a call. I think you just might like him."   
  
Suzanna took the phone number. "Thanks. I will."   
  
"Good… he made a reservation for Chez Pierre'."  
  
Murdock and Beth left, and Suzanna called his friend. After she told him that she knew Murdock, he was more than willing to take her out.  
  
When they arrived, Murdock helped Beth out of the car. "So, my lady, are you ready?" Murdock asked as he bowed gracefully in front of her.   
  
Beth giggled. "Yes, my lord, I am ready."   
  
"Then, the yonder door awaits my lady. Will thou care if I takest thee hand?"   
  
"I would be most honored my lord." Beth said this as she curtsied in her blue dress. Murdock smiled as they went inside. The place was loud and noisy just like Face said it would be. Murdock tried to talk to Beth.   
  
"Do you want to find a table or dance first?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"I said do you want to find a table or dance first?"  
  
"Yes I am thirsty. I could use a drink."   
  
Murdock smiled, knowing that Beth did not hear him. He looked around and spotted a table and took her over to it. "I'll get you a drink Beth. What do you want?"   
  
Beth looked up and smiled at Murdock. The music was just too loud to hear him. "Did you say something?"   
  
"Yes. What are you drinking?" Murdock said a little louder.   
  
"Oh ginger ale please with a twist of lime."   
  
Murdock nodded and soon came back with the drinks. Murdock watched as Beth tapped her feet to the music.  
  
"Beth, do you want to dance?"   
  
Beth looked at him. Murdock got up and extended his hand to her. Beth understood and took his hand and they went out on the dance floor. Before long everyone was standing around watching them. Murdock and Beth were wonderful together. They were like one person dancing. Murdock swung Beth around him and under him, catching her as she came back up. Then Beth leapt into his arms for the big finish. Everyone clapped and whistled. Murdock and Beth soon returned to their table.   
  
Beth placed her hand on Murdock's. "Murdock, lets get out of here and go somewhere more quiet."   
  
"Do you want to go to the tracks?" he asked giggling.  
  
"Well, I bet it would be more quiet then this."   
  
Murdock giggled and took her hand. "I'll take you to the moon and back my lady. Anywhere your little heart desires."  
  
Beth got up and smiled at Murdock. "I'll go to the moon and back with you my lord." she giggled.   
  
Murdock bowed to her. "Then your chariot awaits you, my lady. Shall we go?"   
  
Beth giggled and followed Murdock to the car. Soon they were at the park. Murdock got out and started to act like he was fighting something.   
  
"My lady, I will fight yonder dragon for thee."   
  
"Oh brave knight save me from yonder dragon."   
  
Murdock began to parry left and right. "Take that and take that, you dragon, you." Murdock suddenly had a funny look on his face. Beth was noticed his strange look and became concerned.   
  
"Murdock? What's wrong?"   
  
Murdock looked at his hand then back at her. "He melted my sword."   
  
Beth tried hard not to laugh but the look on Murdock's face was priceless.   
  
Murdock beamed at her. "Well my lady, it is time to take you home."   
  
Beth nodded her head even though she didn't want the night to end. Murdock drove her home and they listened to the radio as they went. Soon, they arrived at her place. Murdock walked Beth to her door.   
  
She turned to unlock the door, "Would you like to come in for a drink?"   
  
"I would like that very much thank you."   
  
Beth walked into her apartment. Her roommate was not back yet. "Make yourself at home, I'll get the drinks. What's your pleasure?"   
  
"Oh ginger ale will be fine."   
  
Beth soon came back with two ginger ales and sat down n the sofa with Murdock. "I had a nice time tonight Murdock."   
  
"I am glad you did Beth. "   
  
Murdock put his arms around her and she snuggled up close to him. Soon Beth fell asleep. Murdock slowly got up and covered her with a blanket that was lying on the couch and kissed her good night.   
  
"Good bye Beth, dream of me. For as dreams come true, then someday I will have you."   
  
The next morning Beth Cummingham woke up and thought about the wonderful dream she'd had of the patient in room 102 at the VA. She got dressed and headed out the door. She thought to herself 'I think I will keep this dream to myself.'   
  
When she arrived at the hospital she made her rounds. Soon she came to Murdock's room. Murdock smiled at her.   
  
"Hey Nurse Cummingham?"   
  
"Yes Murdock?"   
  
"Did you dream about me last night?"   
  
Beth said nothing, just stared at him as Murdock gave her a knowing wink.   
  
The End 


End file.
